You Give Me Butterflies
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Token gives Clyde butterflies, but only in the manliest way possible. Will Clyde ever tell Token how he feels? Maybe with a little help from Craig. Of course Craig could use a little help himself. ClydexToken, CraigxTweek. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**You Give Me Butterflies**

**Authors Note: Well, I was orginally going to wait and write this story as a oneshot, but it started to get a little lengthy, so I decided to make it a two-shot. This will be in Clyde's POV in both chapters. Also, this fic is based off of the song and music video 'Butterflies' by Alana Lee Hamilton. Check it out if you want! Okay, let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>It's just another day for me at South Park High School as I walk into the building, hoping to escape the cold that is the winter wonderland outside. It's snowing again, incase that wasn't obvious.<p>

It's always fucking snowing in South Park.

"Hey douchebag." Is the greeting I receive as Craig Tucker makes his way to me from halfway down the hallway. It could have been worse, at least he didn't flip me off- oh, no, there it is. He had to get his hand out of his pocket first.

"Hey cocksucker." I say once he's reached me, I wouldn't want to risk detention by screaming it down the hallway. Again.

Once he reaches me we start our walk to my locker, which is back the way Craig came from. I would point that out, but then Craig would flip me off again. He has a habit of doing so.

"So what's new?" Craig asks. The fact that he started the conversation means he is in an extremely good mood. Under normal circumstances Craig would never start the conversation. Craig doesn't talk to people, people talk to Craig.

He would kill me if I ever said that out loud.

"Not much, what about you? You seem to be in a semi-decent mood, did you finally have a real conversation with Tweek?"

So here's some interesting shit right here. When we were younger me, Token, and Craig always hung out, but in South Park you need four to really be considered a group. So every time we wanted to do group stuff, say, get in a fight with Stan's group or play ninja's we had to get a fourth member.

Our member selections weren't quite as complicated as Stan's group. We usually just called around until we found someone. I mean one week it'd be Jimmy, the next Jason, then Tweek, and so on. We never really had a permanent fourth member.

But Token has always been sorta friends with Tweek, so he came along with us when needed a lot. And Craig always seemed to prefer Tweek to our other options. Of course as we got older the rule of four kids to a group got broken. Gregory and Christophe moved back into town and tended to keep to themselves, along with Damien and Pip who were pretty close knit.

After that groups just broke down and we started seeing Tweek a lot less.

Now, a normal person who missed Tweek would call and invite him to hang out, maybe say hi in the hallways, but Craig Tucker isn't normal.

In fact I'm pretty sure he could be classified as a stalker at this point.

"We've had real conversations." Craig says defending himself.

"Yeah, in like seventh grade." I feel the need to explain to him why that doesn't count.

"Still counts." Craig says as we stop at my locker.

"Totally doesn't." I say before grabbing the books I need out of my green locker.

"Whatever," Ahh, now he's all pissy. "How's that song of yours coming along?"

He would ask. You see I write songs to express myself and all of that bullshit. It was Mr. Mackey's idea. He said it might help me stop crying so much- which I don't understand. I'm not a crier, like, at all. If you heard differently, you heard wrong. I am all man, and manly men don't cry. I just write the songs to humor Mr. Mackey and, sometimes, Craig.

"It's just a chorus, which is what it will stay." I say firmly before I shut my locker.

"I could add music." He says in a bored tone, even though I know he wants to do it.

Here's something else you may not know, Craig is somewhat of a musical genius. Give the kid any instrument and he can play it without fault. He can play anything by ear. He also has a talent for making killer melody's and harmonies.

He'd be a killer musician if he could write lyrics for shit.

The poor guy is lyrically retarded, and that's being nice. Seriously, unless you want to hear a song about guinea pigs and Red Racer don't ask him to sing you anything.

"It doesn't need music, it's stupid." Normally I would humor Craig, let him see the song, do whatever he wants to it, but this one is not exactly my manliest song.

"So? Most songs on the radio are stupid." He has a point.

"Fine." I say grabbing the lyrics out of by back pocket and handing it to him.

Craig takes a few seconds to look over it before he turns to me. "Looks like a thirteen year old girl wrote it." He says in his nasally monotone voice.

"Fuck you." Stupid asshole.

"Hum it." He commands. Seriously the great Craig Tucker fucking commanded it. This guy has no respect for me.

"No, it looks like it was written by a thirteen year old girl." I say crossing my arms, which is difficult since I have books in my hands.

He looks like he's thinking for a second before he responds. "So, Justin Beiber's a success." You should see the smirk on his face. He thinks he's so funny because he made a Justin Beiber joke, like that's never been done before.

"I wish everyone would lay off the kid, it's not his fault he has a high pitched voice." I mean seriously, why is everyone so mean to him?

"Dude, who cares? He's got money, thirteen year old girls," He holds up my lyrics. "Apparently you, and a record deal. He needs haters to even things out."

"You're not funny." He's really not. And it's too bad because he's so emotionless that he can't even laugh at his own jokes. You know how awkward he is at parties? He says a joke and everyone just stares, trying to figure out if they're supposed to laugh.

"I wasn't trying to be." He says looking at me seriously. "I think you're a thirteen year old girl stuck in a seventeen year olds body."

I glare at him for a solid ten seconds before he speaks again. "So are you going to hum this or not?"

I sigh before quickly humming the chorus.

"Good enough." He says shoving the lyrics in his pants pocket. "Now, next question, when are you gonna tell Token how you feel?" My lyrics might be Token inspired.

"As soon as you tell Tweek that you walk past his house everyday just hoping to catch a glimpse of his beautiful golden locks." I reply dramatically.

"That's not the reason." And it kills me that that's his comeback.

"Dude… You're supposed to deny doing it." God Craig, at what point did stalking become alright?

He just shrugs in reply.

"Do you know his blood type too?" I ask sarcastically.

"'B' negative." He says as though it's not weird that he knows that. I don't even remember my own blood type, how the hell does he know Tweek's?

"Dude, how do you know that?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"He carries a blood donor card in his wallet. I saw it when I was standing behind him in the lunch line." Now there are a few things that surprise me about that explanation. First off, Tweek donates blood? Shouldn't he be afraid that the nurses are really vampires there to drain him or something? Second, Craig actually got close enough to Tweek to see inside his wallet? But hey, good for him. Too bad he used that time to scope out Tweek's wallet instead of doing the normal thing and starting a conversation.

"Of course. I mean here I was thinking you guys talked and he told you that. Silly me." I never thought that, but I figure the sarcasm will do him some good.

He shrugs. See that's the thing about Craig Tucker, he really doesn't care about much. I mean insult him 'til your throat bleeds and he won't be any more offended than he was before you started talking.

"I need to use the bathroom." He says and starts walking off.

"Why, d'ya see Tweek walk in? Need to see how his bowel movements are on Tuesday?" I enjoy mocking him.

He flips me off. "It's Wednesday dumbass." He says before he enters the bathroom down the hall.

If only I'd known that messing up the days of the week pissed him off so much. …And he didn't deny it. Creeper.

"Hey dude!" I hear a pleasant voice call from down the hall.

Token Black.

"Hey," I shout trying to sound less excited than I am. "What's up?"

"Not much, what about you? Where's Craig at?" He asks noticing that Craig's missing.

"I think he's checking out Tweek's bowel movement." I say pointing toward the bathroom.

"You know I saw him at the coffee shop the other day, didn't get anything, just sat there and stared at Tweek all shift. Then after Tweek left, Craig took off." Token recites. I assume Token was there doing homework; it's a pretty good place for that.

"Dude, how has Tweek not noticed? I mean he's so paranoid, you'd think he would have filed for a restraining order against him by now."

"Maybe he has noticed. Maybe he just secretly returns the feelings." Token says seriously.

A second later we were both in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God, that was a good one!" I laugh wiping a tear from my eye.

"I know! Tweek would piss his pants if he knew Craig was practically stalking him." Token says from his bent over laughing state.

"Oh my gosh, did you know he knows Tweek's blood type? 'B' negative man." I say to Token as he raises back up.

"Dude, isn't that Craig's blood type too?" Token asks.

"How the fuck would I know? What's with everyone knowing everyone else's blood type?" Seriously, if I find out Token is stalking Craig I'll kill myself.

"No, Craig had to get that blood transfusion last year, remember? That's what we were tested for." Oh yeah. Well, that's much better than Token being a stalker.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I guess that's good though. I mean if Tweek ever needs blood, Craig can come to the rescue." Token says in a slightly joking voice.

"Yeah, except he'd probably drain blood into a jar and leave it on Tweek's doorstep. I don't think Craig's ever going to talk to him. Ever." Honestly, I think he takes precautions against talking to Tweek.

"Hey, his loss, I guess. I mean if he's not willing to start a conversation then he can't expect anything to happen." Ah, Token, always the voice of reason.

"Totally agree with you there dude." I say as I lean against the wall.

"I mean if Craig is half the man he thinks he is then he'll stop being such a pussy and tell Tweek how he feels." As you may have noticed, Token thinks Craig is a slight douche bag, of course so do most of the other people who know Craig.

"Sadly, Craig is only about a quarter of the man that he thinks he is, so there goes that relationship." I say with a shrug. You'd think that as Craig's best friend I'd stick up for him more, but even I know what an asshole he is. He's just lucky he's good at Xbox360, or he wouldn't have any friends at all.

Aww, who the fuck am I kidding, I'd still stick around. Stupid endearing asshole.

"No doubt." Token says easily.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" I ask trying to prolong conversation.

"Nothing really. I've gotta finish my history project, but after that I'm just gonna sit around bored," he says shrugging. "What about you? You and Craig have something planned?"

"You know, I do, do things without Craig." I swear, the way he talks sometimes, a person would think Craig and I were married. Which we aren't, nor will we ever be, just to clear up any confusion.

Token gives me this look, that says that he thinks I'm lying out of my ass, and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I do! And he's out of town with his uncle this weekend anyway." It's true. Craig won't be able to stalk Tweek all weekend. He's probably installing cameras around town to keep an eye on him.

"Whatever you say man," he says with his arms in the arm in defense. "But if you ever want help stealing him away from Tweek-"

"Dude! Don't even go there! I do not, and will not ever, have any romantic feelings toward Craig. Ever." The last thing I want is for Token to think I want Craig.

"Okay. So that means you won't be waiting by the phone all weekend and are totally free to come-"

"Token!" Damn it! Fucking Wendy Testaburger has to show up right as he's about to ask me to hang out! Damn it!

Okay, so I've hinted a lot about this, but just to clarify things, I have a total boner for Token. I think that sounds a lot less gay than saying I have a crush on him. And I am a manly man, and therefore, practically not gay at all.

Now here's my problem, er, problems. For one thing, I haven't told Token I like him, which at the moment leaves us as just good friends. I don't want to be just friends anymore; I want to date him, and I know the longer I wait the more chance I have at getting tossed into the friend zone.

You know, that group of people that you deem as un-datable for no better reason than you've been friends to long? It's a terrible place to be. It's, like, the worst reason to be rejected. I would rather be told that I'm an ugly piece of useless shit that is trying to date way out of my league, than be told that we should just be friends. At least with regular rejection you can say they're a bitch and move on; with friend zone you just have to deal with it and suffer through the friendship, while watching the person you like date other people.

Anyway, problem number two is that I have no idea if Token likes me. Sometimes when we hangout I start thinking that maybe he does, but then all of a sudden he does something that makes me think there's no way he likes me that way. It's confusing as fuck! It's harder than math, and I'm failing that shit!

And my final problem goes by the name of Wendy fucking Testaburger. Well, her middle name isn't real fucking. I think it's Susan, or some shit like that. I'm not for sure on that one. It'd be kinda funny if that was her middle name though, wouldn't it?

Okay, but back to why she's a problem. She's recently decided that she and Token should date, which means she's hitting on him a lot. To make matters worse, I'm pretty sure she knows I like him. And it's not like I'd really give a shit if she knew, if she wasn't sabotaging everything! I mean, it's like if she sees me with him then she has to run over and take him away, and if we're hanging out then she has to call and text him repeatedly. It's so annoying! She can wait her turn damn it! Or better yet, she can not have a turn with him at all.

"Oh, uh, hey Wendy." Token says turning and waving a little.

"Hey!" Wendy says smiling before slightly turning towards me. "Hi Clyde."

"'Sup?" I say, although she's already turned back to Token.

"So Token, I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout this weekend? Maybe go see a movie?" Wendy asks flipping her hair. Stupid girls and their stupid flipping hair.

"Well, uh, I was just-" Token is interrupted by the sound of the bell, and Craig walking up to our group.

"Hey, it's time for class," Craig says it his monotone voice to Token and I before looking at Wendy. "Hey Testabitch."

"Screw you Craig," she says glaring. "I'll talk to you about it later Token. See ya!"

"See ya." Token says waving.

"Bye bitch." Craig says with a smirk on his face. Sometimes Craig being a douche bag totally works in my favor.

Token turns to glare at Craig. "You don't have to be a jerk to her every time you see her."

"No, but I strongly prefer to. " Craig says with a smirk still on his face.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later." Token says as he heads toward his class.

"Bye dude!" I say smiling.

"You owe me." Craig whispers before he too takes off to class.

Guess I should go to science class before I get another detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Give Me Butterflies: Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Wow, I just wrote this entire chapter in one sitting. Dang. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I recieved for the first chapter; I loved the feedback :) I don't really care for this ending much, I kinda debated how to do it, but decided with this. So, let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>The day goes on as usual; teachers ask me questions I don't know the answers to, and then are assholes to me because of it, which is stupid in my opinion. Maybe they should consider the possibility that it's their own fault I don't know the answers. After all they are the ones that are supposed to teach me this shit.<p>

Anyway, things go as usual until I start making my way to forth period English, which is taught my Mr. Garrison. I don't understand why he keeps following us through the grades. It's like, leave me the fuck alone. And he always asks me the hardest questions and yells at me for everything. It's just like fourth grade where he used to call me retarded because I was bad at math. How was I supposed to know what five times two was?

Back on topic, Craig catches up with me before I walk into our shared English class. It's pretty sweet because me, Craig, and Token are all in the same class. And as a bonus so is Tweek.

Of course Wendy is also in our class.

"I finished putting music to these." Craig says handing me back my lyrics.

"Gee, thanks Craig, I don't know what I would do without you." I say shoving them quickly into my pocket.

"You're welcome." He says it in a completely serious tone, but I still have a feeling that he knows I was being sarcastic.

"You did finish quick, I'll give you that." I say as we walk into English class together.

"It wasn't hard." He says with a shrug, sitting down in the seat beside me.

Craig and I sit near the back of the room, side by side, while Token sits in front of Craig. Tweek is sitting in the front row, a row over from Craig, giving him the perfect view of the Spaz. And Wendy sits beside token on the opposite side that I do.

I nod, not having much else to say to him.

"So, are you ever gonna make a move or are you gonna let Wendy take him?" Craig asks bluntly. Luckily we're here early so the room is practically deserted.

"Psh, as if you're one to talk. At least I make conversation." Seriously, why does he feel the need to lecture me? It makes me want to punch him in the face, but I would never do that because I could sooo kick Craig's ass and I wouldn't want to hurt him.

"No one's after Tweek." He's got a point. This is probably surprising, but Tweek isn't exactly everyone's dream guy. I know. I think it's shocking too.

"Doesn't change anything." I say, and I totally, one-hundred percent, DO NOT pout when I say that. And anyone who says different is a liar.

"Sure it does. You could always just show him your song." Yeah, that's a great idea. Not.

"Yeah, if I want him to think I'm a thirteen year-old girl." I whisper as more people start to spill into the room.

"Hey, Justin Bieber lives for the thirteen year old girls creaming their panties for him."

"Dude. What the fuck is with you and Justin Bieber today?" Seriously, get a new joke.

"If the shoe fits." He says shrugging, as Token sits down in his seat seconds before the bell rings and Garrison walks in.

"Way to cut it close." I hear Craig whisper to him.

Token doesn't reply.

Class starts and Garrison starts talking about the effect glitter has on whores, and how Ke$ha will probably die prematurely. I zone out not long into the lesson and spend my time looking at Wendy.

I can see her looking at Token, and it both pisses me off, and makes me sad.

Just to clear things up, I didn't hate Wendy until recently. I mean back in, like, seventh grade when I dated Bebe I thought she was perfectly nice. I mean, we weren't really friends or anything, but we got along pretty well. But now that we like the same person it's hard to like her.

I mean, it's not like you're supposed to like the competition. And it's not like I blame her for trying to get Token away from me all the time, I do the same when I can manage it, but I still hate it. And if I could slam her head against a desk without getting in trouble, I totally would, simple as that.

I see her smile his direction and glare a little, of course she sees and shoots me a twin look when Token isn't looking. Bitch.

I switch my gaze to look at Token and I see him writing something. I have to raise an eyebrow at that. Why would anyone take notes about this shit? Ke$ha has absolutely nothing to do with English. Besides, no one really pays attention in this class. All you really have to do is stay awake and keep quiet in this class. Oh, and occasionally answer a stupid question.

I then see him fold his piece of paper and realize that it's a note.

Please don't be to fucking Wendy. I look over at Wendy and see she's looking back at me. We're both obviously wondering where this note is going. Then something awesome happens. The note gets passed back to Craig and then to me.

Hell yeah, bitch! I smirk at Wendy before quickly opening the note.

_**Hey, never got a chance to ask if you wanted to hang this weekend? We can play Xbox at my house.**_

I smile before quickly scribbling down my reply.

**Sure, supply pizza. You'll want comfort food for when I kick your ass.**

I fold the note back over and make sure Garrison isn't looking before I pass it to Craig, who is keeping an eye on Tweek out of the corner of his eye.

I watch Token and see his shoulders rise in a way that tells me he's holding back a laugh. He scribbles back and takes a little while to pass it back because Garrison decided to face us instead of the board for a little while. Note passing in this class is seriously risky; if Garrison sees you he makes you stand in front of the class while he reads the note out loud to everyone.

He once read an entire note out loud of what Kenny wanted to do Butter's ass. It was an awkward rest of the class.

I open the note again.

_**Whatever, I'll totally pound you into the ground Donavan. **_

He wishes.

**You can try bitch.**

I send the note back, and it comes back just as quickly.

_**Whatever, at the end of the night you'll be my bitch.**_

I have to read that one twice. I think this is going to be a fun weekend.

**Kinky. ;)**

He looks back and smiles at me. I did not blush. I didn't!

_**You know it ;) So what were you and Craig talking about before I got in here?**_

Oh, ya know my crush on you. The usual.

**Eh, the usual. Tweek, Justin Bieber, and Craig wrote some music.**

Once I've sent the note I wonder if I should have mentioned that Craig wrote some music. It probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but there's a possibility he won't ask if I wrote lyrics for it.

_**Lol, I'm sick of Craig and Tweek already. And I don't even want to know why you guys were talking about Bieber. Did you write him lyrics or do we have another repeat of his last song?**_

Ahh, Craig's last song. Let's not go there.

**Don't diss Bieber. And I wrote the lyrics, let's not speak of his last song.**

I quickly take a look at Garrison who is explaining the difference between whores who sing and sluts who sing, before sliding my note to Craig, barley managing to get it there before Garrison turns to look at me.

"Clyde, would you say Ke$ha is a whore or a slut?" Told you he always calls on me.

"Uh, a whore?" I guess.

"No, you dumbass, Ke$ha is a slut. Haven't you been listening to a word I say?" Garrison yells in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I, uh, am just a little confused." I stutter out.

"That's because you're a dumbass Clyde. Now let's go over this again class…" Thank God I'm off the hook. I'd be embarrassed about being called a dumbass, but this is pretty much an everyday occurrence. I'm just glad he didn't catch me passing notes.

_**Sorry, forgot you had a boner for Bieber. So what's the new song about?**_

Should I tell him? I mean at some point I'm gonna have to if I want anything to happen, but do I want to do it in note form in English class? Eh, what the hell. At least it'll get Craig off my ass.

**Funny. And, I kinda wrote it about you..**

I don't get a note back for a little while, and I start to think he's not going to send one back, but then I see him hand it to Craig, and I sigh a little in relief. I get the note from Craig and take a deep breath before I read it.

_**Are you gonna tell me how it goes? :)**_

A smily face? Okay, good sign, but it took him forever to respond. Maybe I should wait until later to show him.

**Eh, maybe later, they're kinda lame.**

I write before sending back the note. This time he writes back really fast.

_**Ah, come one, tell me! Nothing about me can be that lame.**_

I take a deep breath before taking the lyrics out of my pocket. I'm slightly scared to do this. I mean I don't wanna make our friendship awkward if he doesn't like me back, but at the same time I only have so long before Wendy will make her move. Shit I'm actually gonna do this.

I pass the lyrics to Craig and the second I do Garrison turns around and catches me.

"Clyde! You know the rules about passing notes in my class! Now get your ass up here!" Oh fuck. I think I might be better off eating this note. I wonder if I could swallow it in the time it takes me to walk to the front of the room? Probably not.

I feel like I'm taking a walk of shame as I make my way to the front on the room. I look over my shoulder once and see Token mouth 'I'm sorry' meanwhile Craig is also mouthing something.

'Sing it.' And I want to tell Criag he's fucking nuts. I am not singing this shit in front of our entire class.

I shake my head, but Craig just mouths 'I'll back you up.' In the grand scheme of things, I guess singing it will only be a little more embarrassing than letting Garrison read it out loud.

I make it to the front of the room and Garrison sticks his hand out for the lyrics, but instead of handing them to him I turn toward the class and start to sing, with my only backup being Craig beating on his desk, which in all honesty does sound pretty cool.

"_You give me butterflies deep inside  
>You give me butterflies<br>I don't know where to run, run, run from you_

So I gotta say you give me butterflies deep inside  
>You give me butterflies<br>I don't know what to do, do, do without you  
>Boy, you give me butterflies"<p>

The song managed to be finished up with Craig doing a desk solo, and once it was done I just paused and waited. I heard a couple of snickers, but no full on laughs.

"Well, Clyde that sounded like a thirteen year old girl wrote it, but overall I'd give you a C+." Mr. Garrison managed to say right before the bell rings.

As people walk out of the room I try to ignore the looks I'm getting, but overall I think it could've been worse. Some people actually thought it was good.

Finally Token walks up to me smiling. "So, I give you butterflies, huh?"

"Uh…" I start rubbing my neck nervously; it's kind of my go-to thing. It's better than Stan Marsh grabbing his nose all the time.

"I'll buy you pizza any time man." Token says putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I deserve more than that after pulling off that shit." And I totally do.

Token shrugs before grabbing me and kissing.

"That a start?" he asks.

"A pretty good one." And I will admit, that kiss made my fucking head spin.

Of course out in the hall, there was another event taking place that kinda made my head spin.

Token and I both hear Tweek's voice at the same time from right outside the door, and immediately shush each other so we can listen.

"Hey-uhg-Craig!" Tweek says louder than he probably needs to.

"Hey." Craig says, and I think I might almost hear some emotion.

"Um, I-I just wanted to-gah! Say that was c-cool to backup Clyde l-like that." Well, I can't believe Tweek just said that. I guess miracles happen.

Token and I move closer to the door so we can look out into the hallway and see them.

"Thanks." If he doesn't say anymore than that I swear to God I'll kill him.

"W-well! Jesus Christ! I, uh-" Thankfully Craig interrupts Tweek before he can finish his sentence and take off down the hall.

"Your eyes remind me of the Green Racer." Craig says completely serious. I have to hit Token to make him stop laughing.

"Gah! This is too much pressure! I-Isn't that Red Racer's l-love interest?" Tweek asks.

"Yeah." I wish Craig was slightly less blunt, and slightly more vocal.

"Jesus Christ!"

"We should watch it together sometime." Yes Craig! Bust a fucking move! …That makes no sense.

"O-Okay. You can-gah-come to my house this weekend and w-watch it, i-if you-ugh-want." Tweek offers.

"I'll see you at 11:30 then." Craig says with a slightly happy tone.

"D-do you-ugh-know where my house i-is?" Shit.

"Of course." Craig says, despite having never gone to Tweek's house. Well, at least not that Tweek was aware of.

Tweek looks freaked as fuck, but he doesn't say anything and Craig takes that as a sign to wave goodbye and head to lunch.

"That could have gone a lot worse I think." I say looking at Token.

"True. Think we should invite Tweek to sit with us at lunch?" Token asks me.

"Eh, why not. He should learn what he's in for." I say before stepping out the door, only to get pulled back by Token.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says before lacing our fingers together. I snicker before we head out together hand-in-hand to invite Tweek to lunch with us.

All-in-all I'd say this has been a great day.


End file.
